Long Live the Sexy Six
by herecomesthesun321
Summary: Marcy, Olive, Leaf, Chip, Logainne and Barfee are talking after the bee.  They realize that all of them want to stay friends.  Based on my shcools production of the show!


**This story is dedicated to Astoria Clare, Randomdancing123, P.A. Faraway and the rest of the cast of our school's production of the 25****th**** Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee". You guys are awesome! **

Marcy Park walked down the steps of the building where the bee had just been held. She was imagining what her parents would say to her once the found her. They would obviously be furious with her blowing the bee.

"Screw it" said Marcy quietly to herself.

"Screw what?" said a sweet, shy voice. Olive Ostrovsky had been standing near Marcy and she must have overheard her mumbling.

"None of your business" snapped Marcy.

"Oh" said Olive, obviously hurt. She turned as if to walk away but Marcy stopped her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, feeling bad. "It's just my parents will probably flip when they find me. You know with me losing the bee on purpose."

"Oh yeah. Why did you do that again?" asked Olive with a confused look.

"Because I'm tired of always being the best and the brightest at everything" said Marcy. Suddenly she saw her parents in the distance. Thankfully they didn't see her. "Let's go!" she cried and she grabbed Olive by the arm and pulled her behind a large bush.

"Whoa!" they both yelled as they fell face flat on the ground behind the bush. Something had been lying on the floor that neither of the girls saw.

"Leaf!" yelled Marcy when she saw, who else, but Leaf Coneybear lying across the ground behind the bush. He was the something that had tripped Olive and Marcy.

"Oh hey guys!" he said with a goofy smile.

"Leaf, what are you doing on the ground?" asked Olive.

"Oh…" he looked utterly befuddled, "It seems I have forgotten what I am doing here" he said. Marcy rolled her eyes and Olive just politely nodded her head. "So how are you guys?" asked Leaf as if he hadn't seen them in years.

"I'm good. Just as I was when you saw me ten minutes ago" sneered Marcy. Leaf didn't notice Marcy's rude remark for he was staring at a butterfly, but Olive did.

"Marcy that was a little rude" she said.

Marcy sighed and looked embarrassed. "I know, I can be a little touchy sometimes."

"Sometimes?" said a loud voice from the other side of the bush.

"What do you want Chip?" asked Marcy annoyed, as Chip walked around the bush and joined Marcy, Olive and Leaf on the ground.

"I don't want anything _Ma-aaaaaar-cy Paaaaaaaak_" he sing-songed her name, mocking the snobby way she always said it. She gave him a look of death. "I just saw the two of you," he nodded towards Marcy and Olive "jump behind this bush, and I wanted to see what was going on."

"Well as you can see nothing is going on, so you can leave now!' said Marcy angrily. She continued to glare at Chip, until Olive elbowed her softly in the arm as if to tell her to be nice. Marcy looked at her and sighed. "I mean, won't you join us?" asked Marcy with a fake smile.

"Gladly" said Chip, who was obviously trying to get on her nerves by interrupting their conversation.

"Oh hi Chip!" said Leaf, who had only just noticed Chip because the butterfly had flown away. Marcy again rolled her eyes, but thankfully Olive didn't see her.

"Hi Leaf" said Chip. "So what were you ladies talking about?" asked Chip, trying to be cool.

"Don't call us ladies" said Olive in a funny impression of Chip. Marcy and Leaf cracked up.

"What's so funny you guys?" said an all too familiar, lisping and overly peppy voice. Then Logainne SchwartzandGrubenierre popped out from the side of the bush and sat down with the other four.

"Hi Logainne" said Olive nicely.

"How did you find us?" asked Chip.

"Well I was walking around looking for Carl Dad right around this area, and I heard this bush talking, and I thought "Why is this bush talking?" So I decided I'd take a look and I found you guys!" said Logainne way too enthusiastically.

"That's nice Logainne" said Chip.

"Yeah! So good bee guys!" said Logainne. "You're all really smart! I think we all did a swell job! Carl Dad will be angry that I lost, but that's okay! I think I did okay! Right? I did Okay? Oh who cares! So that Barfee-"

"It's Barfee! There's an accent ague!" screamed a sneering voice from the side of the bush.

"What do you want Barfee!" yelled Chip angrily.

"I just couldn't help but…overhear, your conversation" he said as he walked around the bush. He didn't sit down with the rest of them though.

"Look why don't you just go back to you mommy! I'm sure everyone wants to hear from the _winner_!" yelled Chip. The two obviously still were not on good terms. Chip got up and looked Barfee straight in the eye.

"You're just jealous!" yelled Barfee.

"Jealous of you? Yeah right! Just get out of here!" yelled Chip.

"Why don't you make me loser!" said Barfee.

"Who you be calling a loser!" yelled Chip and the lunged towards each other, but thankfully the three girls jumped in the middle of them. Olive grabbed Barfee's shoulders, and Marcy grabbed the back of Chips shirt, choking him, while Logainne jumped in the middle and pushed the two boys away from each other. Leaf lay on his stomach, counting blades of grass.

"You guys!" yelled Logainne from in the middle of the two boys who were trying to get at each other. "Stop this! You're being ridiculous! Why can't we just all be friends?"

"Yeah right, friends with that jerk!" yelled Chip. Marcy Park who was getting very tired of all this grabbed Chip's hair and pulled it back. "Owwwwwwwwww!" yelled Chip, who collapsed on the ground.

"Are you crazy?" she said as he squirmed with pain.

"I don't know!" he said painfully. She finally let go. "What was that for!" he said normally now that she had stopped pulling his hair out of his scalp.

"You were irking me" said Marcy with a sour look as she sat back down. "You were too!" Marcy yelled at Barfee.

"It's true you guys are acting like kindergarteners" said Olive as she too sat down, as did Logainne. "The bee is over now. Why can't we all just get along?" said Olive.

"I'll stop, if he does" said Chip to Olive.

"William?" asked Olive, while giving him a look. It was obviously a flirty kind of look to try and win him over. She had a feeling it would work, and it did.

"Ohhhh …Fine" grumbled Barfee.

"See that's better! Now we're all friends! Right?" said Logainne way too excitedly.

"Right" said Olive who was trying to be nice. The others looked around at each other. Each one was thinking to themselves about what it would be like if they were friends.

The truth was they actually all like each other; they just didn't want to admit it.

Now things were getting awkward.

"Ummmm…. My parents are probably looking for me I better go" said Chip trying to break the tension. He got up.

"Me too" said Olive. Everyone else agreed and they all got up. They just looked at one another for moment. None of them was really sure they were ready to say good bye. Being in the bee together had really made them grow closer. They all wanted to be friends, but each person was not sure if the others felt the same way. Therefore they were too embarrassed to say anything….except one person.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" said Leaf while smiling at everyone. They all smiled.

"Same" said Olive.

"Yeah" admitted Marcy.

"Me too" said Logainne.

"Me three" said Chip. They all stared at Barfee. Eh just looked at them, his face looked confused.

"Yeah well, I might miss you" he mumbled as if he were trying to hide how much he would actually miss them. "Maybe a little" he said again as tears came to his eyes. He held them back.

"Are you crying William?" asked Olive sweetly.

"No!" he yelled. "I am allergic to…that bush!" he said while trying to hold back his tears. They all cracked up, even Barfee.

"Group hug!" yelled Logainne. They all looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Why not!" cried Chip as he tackled Logainne in a hug. Marcy, Olive and Leaf joined in on the hug too.

"Come on Will" said Olive while looking a Barfee.

"Ohhhh…fine" he grumbled, but he crashed into the other five's hug so roughly that he knocked everyone over.

All six kids lay in a heap on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"To the Sexy Six!" cried Olive.

"What?" said Marcy.

"That's our new nickname! The Sexy Six!" she said, as everyone cracked up.

"I love it!" cried Marcy, and the other's agreed. And they continued to laugh hysterically on the floor together.

**All rights for the "Sexy Six" go to my dear friend Astoria Clare! The two of us are in our**** schools production of the play "The 25****th**** Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee." I am Marcy Park, and she is Olive Ostrovsky. She, I and our four friends playing Logainne, Leaf, Chip, and Barfee call ourselves the "Sexy Six" as a joke during rehearsals. I really wanted to write a fanfic for this play, seeing as I love the play, and I thought it would be funny if I added in some of our jokes like the "Sexy Six." For example the "**_**Ma-aaarcy Paaaaak" **_**part is a joke. You see the boys who play Leaf and Barfee are constantly saying that, because I say it kind of like that when I say my name in the play (though not as bad). Anyways, I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you like it! Please Review! ****I will see yins later!**


End file.
